Seven Minutes in Sex Heaven, with the H2O gals
by Famous Potato
Summary: The girls are bored at a sleepover and decide to play an *ahem* fun game.


**Author's Note:** This is a PWP fanfic. The Girls are having a sleepover at Emma's house. I hope you enjoy. It's my first fanfic, so please don't flaim broil me. A light roasting in the review section is fine. ANYWAY, this is rated M (Duhs..) Well I hope someone sees this, given that H2O is a dead show. But enough with the rambling! On with the show...

"Can we please do something fun?" Rikki complained "We have been watching TV for fucking ever. It's so boring!"

"You're right. Anybody want to play a board game?" Emma suggested.

"Why play a board game? Those are for babies. We should play seven minutes in heaven." Rikki suggested sensually.

"With just us Rikki? None of us are gay and, besides we all have boyfriends." Cleo countered.

"It would be just for fun. Haven't you ever been the least bit turned on by one of us? Imagine having the chance to fuck one of your friends senseless. Does it sound so bad now?" Rikki teased. "Who wants to play?"

"I do" Bella stated. "Me and Will have dated for 2 years now and we have never had sex once. It was actually kind of annoys me."

"So, you're a virgin" Cleo asked her with disbelief in her eyes.

"Well, one of you can show me what I'm missing." Bella countered, smiling temptingly.

"I'll to play too." Cleo said "That is, if Emma plays."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Cleo?" Emma teased, but she was secretly hoping that Cleo _was _trying to tell her something.

"No." Cleo denied a little too forcefully.

Everyone agreed. The game was on.

"Wait. What do we need to play." Cleo asked.

"We need an empty closet, sex toys, a hat, and a paper pen." Rikki described. "You see, everyone's names go into the hat, and then someone draws a name. Whoever's name they draw gets to go into the closet with them. They get exactly seven minutes, and when they come out and another pair goes in. I've got the toys. Emma, is there an empty closet anywhere?"

"Yup. There's one upstairs." she replied.

"Great. I'll run up there and drop off the toys. While I'm gone, write down the names sow we can choose when I get back."

Rikki left the room, carrying a bag that was overflowing with all sorts of _fun_ things. As she walked up the stairs, she looked into the tote. She couldn't wait to violate one of her friends with all the toys in there! When she returned, she found her friends sitting around a baseball hat with shreds of paper in it.

"Let me go first" Bella sheepishly said. Her remark was greeted with teases from the girls.

"You little slut!" Cleo teased.

Bella's neck started turning red, creeping up to her face, witch also took on the intense hue. She reached into the hat and pulled out a shred of paper. She unfolded it to find, written on the inside, Rikki.

"Well Shit." Bella teased. "Looks like I'm giving my virginity to…" She paused. "Rikki!"

"Oh.. I like that idea." Rikki said, smiling knowingly.

Bella and Rikki left their friends and went up stairs. Rikki led Bella into the space, and shut the door behind them.

Rikki sarcastically explained, "Now… I love BDSM, but if you don't like the idea of being violated every which way, we can just have normal sex." The thought of being powerless and at the whim of Rikki turned Bella on more than she could have ever imagined.

"Bring out the rope." Bella commanded. Before she could realize what was happening, she felt her arms being pulled behind her back. She realized that she couldn't move her arms. She felt something pushing for entrance at her lips, so she opened her mouth, only for it to be clogged with a bright red ball gag.

"Umph...Hpm" Bella tired to speak.

"Sorry, can't hear you!" Rikki mocked. She knew that she was titillating Bella. Hell, she could see a line of arousal dripping down her leg, after seeping through her delicate pantiy.

Now that Rikki had Bella where she wanted her (bound and gagged) she could start to tease her.

Rikki breathed huskily into Bella's ear, "I'm gonna fuck your little mermaid brains out. You're a filthy little slut and you know you want it." The dominant had barely finished her sentence when she slapped Bella's ass. A hand print started to form immediately. Rikki fished around in the bag of toys, and selected a wide butt plug with a beautiful gem set into its hilt. She moved in front of her slave, and smiled wickedly. The dom brought the plug to her lips, and slowly slid it into her mouth, while never breaking eye contact with her sub. She withdrew it with a pop, and Bella screamed through her gag. She had finally realized where that plug was supposed to go. Rikki brought the plug inches form Bella's face, and ran it down to her nipples, where she poked and prodded them with the sharp end of the plug. Bella clearly didn't like the idea of having a cold, metal plug shoved up her ass, and started trying to protest thought her gag.

"Shhh… You'll love it. I promise." Rikki cooed. She moved behind Bella and started to slowly ease the plug into her unimaginably tight hole.  
"Umm… I'm so happy I got to your ass before Will did. I love nothing more than a virgin hole." Rikki complimented. Bella had had enough of Rikki teasing her ass, and pushed her hips back, making Rikki slide the plug all the way in. "I see. You couldn't wait for me to open up that ass of yours. That's so slutty. I you should be punished, filthy little toy." Rikki again dropped her hand into the bag, but this time pulled out a set of wonderfully intricate nipple clamps, with a black collar to attach them to. She clipped both clamps onto Bella's nipples, causing her slave to cry out in pain. "This is what sluts get! I was going to let you cum, but now… no way! Of course, that won't stop me from fucking you senseless, you just won't get to cum." Bella's face contorted, and she shook against her restraints. Rikki picked up a whip, and told Bella to lean against the wall with her ass sticking out. "_This is so much fun."_ Rikki thought. She lifted her arm, and brought the whip down on her friend. "UMP" Bella cried though her gag. _Damnit Rikki. Move faster. Fuck me. Enough teasing already!" _Bell thought. CRACK. The whip knocked her out of her thoughts. Rikki raised her arm again, and struck Bella for the second time. With in ten strikes, Bella's back as red as a tomato, and she was crying from the pain.

"Did you like that, slut?" Rikki spat. Bella shook her head, no. "Well, too bad." Rikki dropped the whip, and approached Bella. The dominant breathed into Bellas' ear, "Mmm… Such a nice body. I mean, look at those tits" from behind. Rikki ran her hands up and down her slave's torso, rolling the toy's nipples between her fingers. Rikki let one hand drifted down to Bella's inner thigh, and scooped up some of her arousal. "Someones turned on." She smiled. Rikki undid Bella's ball gag with one hand, keeping her slave's wetness on the other. "Tsk Tsk, Bella. You made my hands dirty. Clean it off. Now!" Rikki screamed into Bella's ear. Bella hesitated, and Rikki grew impatient. The dom shoved her hand onto her toy's face, smearing her juices all over her beautiful visage. "Now, since you let me do all this to you," Rikki bargained, "I'll give you a little pleasure. Sound good?"

"Yes please, mistress" Bella begged. Her jaw hurt. Her arms were sore. He back stung. She was overloaded with pain. But, she was loving being abused by her friend. She liked being powerless, and at the beck and call of her dominatrix friend. Rikki stooped down and pulled out a black dildo. It was fourteen inches long.

"Rikki, that's too big!" Bella protested.

"Well, it's this or nothing." Rikki said.

"Fine. Give it to me."

"That's my little slut." "_God, I love it when she calls me a slut. I love her punishment." _Bella thought.

Rikki got on her knees, and looked up at Bella's incredible pussy. "Look at this" Rikki smiled. I think it looks a bit empty, don't you think Bella?"

"Just do it, Rikki. I need it." Bella muttered, ashamed.

"What? I can't hear you."

"Please…"

"Please what, Bella?

"Please fuck my pussy Rikki. I need it so bad!"

"That's more like it."

With that, the dominant shoved the black head of the horse dildo up her friends angelic pussy. Rikki popped her cherry, and a mix of blood and arousal flowed freely out of the sub's hole. Rikki quickly shoved the dildo into her friends hole, and slowly with drew it. Bella's breathing quickened.

"Uhh.. FUCK. I'M SO CLOSE RIKKI PLEASEFUCKMENOWINEEDIT!" Bella screamed all in one beat. Bella could feel her orgasm coming, she was ready to be thrown off that wonderful cliff. "Please Rikki!"

"Times up!" Emma shouted through the door. Rikki laughed, and pulled out the dildo.

"No! Please!" Bella begged.

"Sorry you know the rules!

How'd you like it? Tell me in the reviews! If you are insane enough to want more of my shit writing, leave the name of the next couple you want in the reviews! Bye for now lovies!


End file.
